Amour silencieux
by MadMeary
Summary: Shino attendait patiemment collé contre un arbre de Konoha. De la patience le jeune Aburame en avait à revendre, c'était un trait naturel de son clan, il en fallait si vous vouliez contrôler des insectes.


Alors, je me suis surpassée niveau étrangeté non ?

* * *

Amour silencieux

Shino attendait patiemment collé contre un arbre de Konoha. De la patience le jeune Aburame en avait à revendre, c'était un trait naturel de son clan, il en fallait si vous vouliez contrôler des insectes.

Il rentrait d'une mission de quinze jours au pays de la terre, en compagnie de ses coéquipiers Kiba et Hinata. Ceux-ci étaient directement retournés chez eux après que l'équipe 8 ait remis son rapport à Tsunade.

Comme il était encore tôt, il avait décidé de s'arrêter près des bureaux de recherches, et d'attendre qu'elle termine sa journée. Elle c'était Shiho, une kunoichi qui travaillait au sein de l'unité de décryptage. Intégrer cette unité n'était pas à la portée de n'importe qui et cela ne faisait que renforcer l'estime qu'il avait pour elle. La petite blonde était plus que ce que les gens voyaient d'elle, elle était une beauté discrète qui passait inaperçue, surtout si des filles comme Ino Yamanaka était dans les parages.

Le monde était injuste avec les êtres comme Shiho et lui, mais le fils Aburame avait finit par s'y faire, et cela ne l'atteignait plus. Il y avait ceux qui étaient nés pour briller et ceux qui étaient nés pour rester dans l'ombre.

Il la vit bientôt sortir du bâtiment, elle salua quelqu'un qui était encore à l'intérieur et se retourna. Elle se dirigea vers lui sans hésitation, et il dû bien admettre qu'il fut étonné qu'elle l'ait remarqué dans l'obscurité qui venait de tomber.

« Bonsoir Shino, le salua-t-elle

-Bonsoir Shiho, répondit-il poliment

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?, lui demanda-t-elle

A cette question il ne savait jamais trop quoi répondre, pour lui tous les jours étaient les mêmes, qu'est-ce qui différenciait un bon d'un mauvais jour ?

\- Pas trop mal, je rentre de mission avec mes coéquipiers, expliqua-t-il

-Une mission...pas trop dangereuse j'espère ?, reprit-elle

Shino était un tokubetsu jonin depuis un peu plus d'un an, et effectuait donc des missions plus risqués que celles des ninjas de rang chunin.

-Non, nous devions retrouver la trace d'un groupe de marchands qui avait disparu, »

Cela la rassura et elle esquissa un mince sourire, lui était touché qu'elle se fasse du soucis pour lui, ce genre de situation ne lui arrivait pas souvent. Il se mit en route, et elle fit de même, il allait la raccompagner jusqu' à chez elle, comme il le faisait depuis plusieurs mois, à chaque fois qu'il était à Konoha. Ils marchaient en silence, dans une ambiance apaisante et détendue. En général le mutisme quasiment permanent du fils Aburame rendait les gens inconfortables, mais Shiho avait compris que cela faisait parti de sa personnalité.

Les cigales et les grillons jouaient une mélodie inimitable à laquelle ils étaient les seuls à prêter attention. C'était lui qui lui avait appris à le faire, avant, elle n'avait jamais réalisé que des insectes faisaient de la musique dans les arbres qui longeaient les routes du village. Lorsqu'il n'était pas là, cela lui faisait une compagnie, et lui faisait penser à Shino.

Shiho avait une excellente mémoire des choses, et du déroulement des événements. Elle se souvenait parfaitement du jour et des circonstances de leur rencontre. Un message secret avait été découvert sur un cadavre qu'avait trouvé l'équipe 8 au retour d'une mission. C'était Shino qui l'avait emmené au bureaux de recherches et il était tombée sur elle. Ils s'étaient immédiatement mis au travail, ce morceau de papier contenait peut-être des informations importantes. Le texte n'avait pas été des plus simples à décoder, surtout qu'il utilisait des noms d'insectes comme code et la kunoichi n'avait pas saisit toutes les références. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait pu compter sur l'aide de Shino qui l'avait éclairé sur les points qu'elle ne saisissait pas.

Une fois que l'intégralité du message avait été déchiffré qu'elle n'avait pas été la surprise des deux ninjas de découvrir qu'il était question d'assassiner le daimyo du pays du feu afin de prendre le pouvoir sur le pays. Ni une ni deux, le shinobi et la kunoichi s'étaient précipités jusqu'au bureau du hokage, et avait tout raconté à Tsunade. Cette dernière avait immédiatement ordonné à son assistante Shizune de réunir tous les ninjas de l' ANBU disponible, et de se rendre aux adresses des personnes dont les noms étaient sur le message. Shino avait réussi à associer les noms d'insectes à des noms d'habitants du village.

Quelques jours après ils avaient été félicités pour leur travail efficace qui avait permit d'éviter une catastrophe. Shiho avait rougi, rappelant qu'elle n'avait fait que son devoir et qu'elle n'y serait jamais arrivée sans l'aide du fils Aburame. Celui-ci s'était contenté de remonter ses lunettes sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Ensuite, une fois qu'ils avaient eu l'autorisation de se retirer, la jeune fille lui avait proposé d'aller déjeuner, puisqu'il était presque midi. Il avait accepté, par politesse, et parce que sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer, il aimait bien la petite blonde. Elle n'était pas comme celles qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer Hinata était gentille mais beaucoup trop timide, Ino était belle mais trop superficielle, Sakura était forte mais trop violente, quant à Tenten elle était douée avec les armes mais trop banale. Shiho avait quelque chose de différent, de spécial, et il ne pensait pas cela uniquement parce qu'il la connaissait à peine. Elle dégageait quelque chose d'unique, et pour une fois il était attiré par quelqu'un.

Le repas s'était très bien déroulé, et il s'était surpris à être plus bavard qu' à l'accoutumée. Il s'était senti à l'aise, libre de parler de sujets qu'il aimait sans avoir peur d'ennuyer Shiho. Elle de ce côté était captivée par ce qu'il lui avait raconté, elle était curieuse de nature, toujours désireuse d'en apprendre davantage. Avec lui, elle était servie, le clan Aburame était une famille si discrète, et leur maîtrise des insectes n'était pas une technique à prendre à la légère. Non seulement ils les contrôlaient mais en plus les petites créatures vivaient dans leur corps, si cela n'était pas intriguant, la kunoichi ne savait pas ce qui l'était.

Ensuite, ils avaient marchés jusqu'au lieu de travail de Shiho, et il lui avait proposé de venir la chercher à la fin de la journée, n'ayant rien à faire après son entraînement avec l'équipe 8. Elle n'avait pas refusé, ravie d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler. En général les gens la trouvait ennuyeuse et se lassait rapidement d'elle. Autant dire que le nombre d'amis qu'elle avait était proche du zéro.

C'est ainsi que cela était devenu une routine, il venait la chercher le soir quand il était à Konoha, il attendait près du bâtiment, et la raccompagnait jusqu' à chez elle, où jusqu'à un restaurant s'ils n'avaient pas encore dîné. Cela ne dérangeait pas Shino, qui en général détestait attendre les gens, enfin surtout Kiba qui avait la mauvaise habitude d'être constamment en retard. Hinata, de part sa nature et son éducation était elle toujours à l'heure. Les seules fois où le fils Inuzuka était en avance était lorsqu'il avait rendez-vous avec sa petite-amie Ino. Le spécialiste des petites bêtes avait trouvé cela ridicule, tout ce cirque pour une fille. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, c'était lui qui ne voulait pas faire attendre une fille, c'était assez comique.

Il avait fallut du temps et de longues semaines de réflexion pour que Shino comprenne ce qu'il avait. Après avoir retourné ça dans tous les sens, il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Il n'en était pas revenu lui-même, niveau émotions il était aussi doué que Sai, c'était dire à quel point il était sociable. Il était tombé amoureux de Shiho, sans qu'il y fasse attention. L'amour, était-ce vraiment cela ? Était-ce cette impression de vide, de manque, ces papillons dans le ventre lorsqu'on voyait l'être que l'on adorait plus que tout au monde. Il voulait être tout le temps avec elle, et la ramener chez elle tous les soirs. Si c'était ça l'amour, alors oui Shino Aburame était bel et bien amoureux de Shiho Tomoko, la brillante kunoichi de la section de décryptage.

Ce soir il avait envie de le lui avouer, de lui dire les yeux dans les yeux ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, mais il n'osait pas. Il avait peur qu'elle le rejette, et les chances qu'elle le fasse étaient proches du 100%.

La petite blonde sentait son ami perturbé, et elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider. L'amitié qu'elle éprouvait pour lui s'était transformée en quelque chose d'autre, un sentiment plus fort, bien plus intense que ce qu'elle avait ressenti pour Shikamaru Nara à une époque. Elle était tombée amoureuse de Shino et de ses yeux sombres, qu'elle avait pu voir à une reprise, quelqu'un l'avait bousculé, et il avait fait tomber ses lunettes. Elle aimait aussi son côté calme, la manière dont il la traitait, toujours avec respect et gentillesse. Ses petites attentions, comme le fait qu'il venait la chercher tous les soirs sans rien demander en échange. Personne auparavant n'avait été comme ça avec elle. C'était plutôt le contraire en général, c'était elle qui rendait service sans rien recevoir en retour.

« Shino, tout va bien ?, le questionna-t-elle

\- Je...

Ils étaient arrivés devant chez elle, il s'était arrêté, et s'était mis à la fixer étrangement.

\- Oui je t'assure tout va bien, se reprit-il

Elle ne le pressa pas davantage, s'il lui disait qu'il allait bien, alors elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

\- Shiho je...

Il devinait que ses magnifiques yeux étaient fixés sur lui à cet instant, et cela le rendit nerveux. Il se rapprocha rapidement d'elle, lui fit une bise sur la joue et s'en alla.

-Shino...murmura-t-elle tandis qu'il s'éloignait »

C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça, en général c'était elle qui l'embrassait de cette manière. Elle resta pantoise, et ne pu que poser sa main à l'endroit où les lèvres du garçon avaient été en contact avec sa peau. Elle se senti rougir, le baiser aussi bref qu'il avait été, avait été très agréable et elle n'aurait pas été contre à ce qu'il se prolonge.

Shino ne savait pas quelle mouche l'avait piqué, ce n'était pas son genre les démonstrations d'affection. Il aimait tellement ceux qu'elle lui donnait qu'il avait voulu lui rendre l'appareil. Lui montrer, par ce tout petit geste qu'il tenait à elle, qu'elle était spéciale et qu'il lui avait accordé une place importante dans sa vie. Il avait dû mal à réaliser qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un qui le rendait heureux, parce que même s'il ne le montrait pas, il était heureux, véritablement heureux. Si Kiba le voyait à cet instant, il se serait probablement moqué de lui, lui qui se croyait à l'abri de l'amour.

Le ciel était clair, les étoiles brillaient intensément, et il écoutait la douce musique des insectes qui n'avait pas cessé. La lune était pâle, de la même couleur que les cheveux de Shiho, il venait à peine de la quitter et elle lui manquait déjà.

« Shiho un soir je te dirais ce que je ressens pour toi, en attendant je vais tout faire pour te prouver que je ferais le mari idéal, jura-t-il en fixant le ciel »

Il secoua négativement la tête, dis comme ça, cela sonnait comme un discours que ferait Naruto, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, tout le monde savait que l'amour rendait idiot, et pour elle, Shino était prêt à devenir le plus grand idiot du pays du feu.


End file.
